In the past, a technology of tracing flow of packets belonging to a same transaction by analyzing the packets transmitted and received over a network according to a conventional APM technologies.
As a conventional technology, there is a method of matching a pattern based on statistical data. This is a method of predicting that an ID or a number representing a certain transaction will be inserted into a packet collected over a network and determining that the packets are belonging to an identical transaction if the packets have the same ID and the same number.
However, the conventional technology takes a long time because all the packets must be parsed and it is not accurate because it is based on the statistical method.
As a matter of fact, it is not easy for companies which suffer from high network load to identify the same transaction and monitor the performance of transactions by adopting the above-mentioned method.
Thus, the inventor came to develop a technology capable of monitoring the performance of transactions effectively by tracking the flow of packets belonging to the same transaction rapidly and accurately even under a situation of high network load.